They are going to have a BAD TIME
by FroppyJaloppy
Summary: What if, after the battle with Sasuke, Naruto meets Sans and Papyrus. Watch as Naruto's journey gets filled with bad skeleton jokes, spaghetti and DETERMINATION. Sorry Bad with summaries. Don't know if there will be a pairing
1. 1: Spaghetti And Funny Bones

The Valley of the End, Most notable as the site of the fight between Hashriama Senju The first Hokage of Konohagakura and Madara Uchiha, the most powerful Uchiha of all time. But right now there was another fight going on, a fight that will change the fate of the elemental nations forev-

"RASENGAN"

"CHIDORI"

Well fine no need to jump the gun or anything. The two people who where screaming out there attacks like idiots are none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja, and Sasuke Uchiha, the 'last' uchiha and an egotistical emo sissy bitch faggot gay mothe-, I think you get the point.

When they both leaped they both thrusted there attack at each other. Naruto noticed that his rasengan was going to hit Sasuke so he made it go of course, but sasuke didn't give him any mercy and shoved the chidori strait throught his heart while the rasengan barely scrached Sasuke's headband, making a scratch appear over the Konoha symbol.

(after useless dialogueand Sasuke walking of to his fuckbuddy- I mean orochimaru)

 ***Naruto's Mindscape***

Naruto woke up in his mindscape were that bastard fuzzball is but there wasn't the cage in front of him.

"This must be a different part of my mindscape" said Naruto

"Human" said a mysterious voice

"w-whos there"

"Turn around" said the voice again

Naruto turned around and saw... nothing, until a silhouette of a short person. The silhouette suddenly stick his hand out

"shake my hand"

Naruto suspiciously and nerviously shoke his hand. what happend next was suprising. A woppie cushion could be heard and the silhoette lightend up revealing a short skeleton with a blue hoodie with a fur collar on with black shorts and pink slippers on

 ***Play Undertale Ost 15- sans.***

"Heh, sorry kid but your new so i had to try it out, and I say it worked pretty well" said the skeleton

"um who are you" said an utterly confused naruto

"Oh, well i'm sans, sans the skeleton" said the now dubded sans

"well i'm not very _Font_ of you" said naruto thinking for some reason should brace himself

"Heh, thanks kid, looks like you do have a _funny bone_ "

" _GOD DAMMIT SANS_!" said a voice out of nowhere

"um who was that" said naruto, wondering where that voice came from

"oh that is brother papyrus" said sans

" _SANS I THOUGHT WE SAID THAT WE WILL NOT MAKE ANY JOKES AROUND THE HUMAN_ " said the the voice _  
_

Just then a figure walked, well, stomped out of the darkness. It was a taller skeleton that had a red scarf and white armor around the top of his torso. He also had blue shorts with a golden belt and red gloves and boots. _  
_

"heh sorry Papyrus, I'm just trying to tickle the kids _funny bone"_

" _GOD DAMMIT SANS_ " said the newly dubbed Papyrus

"Um, what are you two doing here" said Naruto

"oh we are here to give you some new powers" said sans

"really?" said Naruto

 _"yes and with our powers you can pass on the legacy of THE GREAT PAPYRUS"_ Said Papyrus

"But what powers can two skeletons have. And why?" said a confused Naruto

"well we wanted to help you out kid. and the author made us but honestly your an interesting kid" said sans

"Oh ok. Wait what do you mean author made you" said Naruto

"uhhh, its nothing kid, really" said sans

"Ok" said a bewildered Naruto from everything that is happening

"so are we going to talk about your new powers or wait till the next chapter" said sans

"Um now please" said Naruto

"k. also you will be getting more powers as this story progresses so don't worry"

"Ok I don't know what you mean by this 'author' or 'chapter' stuff. Can you please explain" said a Naruto that is starting to get angry

"for another time kid, for another time" said sans

 _"brother I think I should tell the child this part. I haven't gotten much speaking time in"_ Said Papyrus

"sure" said sans

 _"ok huma-_ _actuality we haven't gotten you name yet"_

"Finally you ask for my name. Anyway my name it Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage, Dattebayo" exclaimed Naruto

"heh, this kid reminded me of you papy" said sans

 _"yes he does. maybe I_ _can teach him about the wonders of spaghetti"_ Said Papyrus

' _Oh god please not be another gai' thought Naruto_

" _anyway onto our powers that you will be getting"_

"about time" said sans

 _"oh shut up Lazy bones"_

 _"_ aaaahhhhh-"

" _DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF IT!"_

"k fine"

 _"anyway back to our topic, the powers you will be getting from me is the fabled BLUE ATTACK"_ exclaimed Papyrus

"The what?. I don't know of any attacks called that in the library" said Naruto

 _"of course it isn't. it is my attack. here i'll show you"_

Papyrus then sticks his hand out at Naruto and he suddenly turns blue. He suddenly wanted to sing a song about being blue. Anyway after that Papyrus jesters him to attack him. Naruto goes to attack him but find his movements restricted and running like a civilian.

 _"yes Naruto, the great blue attack restricts the targets movements to that of a civilian. no one can hide from the blue attack, NYEHEHEH"_ said a very happy Papyrus

"yeah I guess its my turn next" said sans

With that said he raised his hand like papyrus's but instead of turning blue, bones started to come out of the ground and weird goat heads started to fire lasers everywhere.

"Wow those are some pretty good powers"said Naruto

"yeah kid they are pretty cool"

 _"i know but it seems as you are waking up"_ with that being said Naruto started fading away

"Wait will i see you again?" asks Naruto

"of course kid" said sans and with that Naruto faded away and woke up

"You know" said another voice

"You can't keep him to yourself forever"

"he won't be yours... Flowey" said that now dubbed Flowey

* * *

 **IcarusDash**

 **Ok so this is my First fanfic and there won't be any upload schedule. Also if you are wondering about the speech used here is a chart that will be updated between chapters**

"Normal Talk": Naruto

"no capitals": Sans

 _"no capitals"_ : Papyrus

"Underline Normal Talk": Flowey

 **Anyway there is the chart and like I said it will be updated every chapter if a new character is introduced.**

 **Please Favorite and follow and review suggestions for the next chapter**

 **Until next time, Seeya**


	2. 2: Hospitals and Toads

***** I **sadly do not own Naruto or Undertale***

* * *

The first thing Naruto saw when he woke up was the white ceiling of the hospital. Naruto always hated the hospital because it always brought back memories of how he was beaten and of top of that the doctors that are the same as the villagers except for a few that he is thankful of. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a weird laugh in his mind. That laugh brought what happened in his mind and he searched for Sans and Papyrus

"Sans, Papyrus where are you" said Naruto

"in here kid" said a voice from nowhere

"Sans?" said Naruto out loud

 _"naruto you might not want to talk out loud people will think you are crazy. just think what you are saying to us and we will hear you"_ exclaimed Papyrus

"Ok so all that was real?" Though Naruto

"yeah kid so right after you get out of the hospital you are getting training" said Sans

 _"yes then i will teach you how to make hte spaghetti"_ Said Papyrus

 **(** Just then Naruto hears a loud crash from outside.

"I wonder what is going on" said Naruto

When Naruto opens the curtain covering the window, he is greeted with the sight of Jiraiya the Toad sage or as Naruto calls him, Ero-sennin or pervy sage take your pick I don't really care. Jiraiya was wearing a (insert Jiraiya clothing explanation here). He was riding on top of an orange Toad.

"P-Pervy Sage?!" says Naruto

"Hey There... as usual, your wounds seem to be healing quickly" says Jiraiya

Naruto then looks down to look at his bandages but feels no pain from the wound a since they are mostly gone.

"So... Sasuke really was a hopless case wasn't he. So You will be training with me" sais Jiraiya

"Training?" says Naruto

"Thats right. You are now officially my apprentice. Within three years, I'll make you a full fledged ninja" says Jiraiya

"Huh? Then I can go after Sasuke again!" says Naruto excitedly

"But listen. Forget about Sasuke. He's gone" says Jiraiya

"Sasuke went to Orochimaru of his own free will... No matter what you do, he will not change." says Jiraiya

"but Sasuke is-"

"Trust me, you should just forget about bringing him back. Its the tragic path of self-righteous fools" says jiraiya

"He may mean nothing to you, Pervy Sage. But Sasuke is my friend" Yells Naruto Dramatically

"Can you honestly call him a friend? Just look at what he's done to you!" yells Jiraiya back

"It's-"

"He was destined to leave, sooner or later. Don't blame yourself... Dismiss him from your mind, and move on. To be a ninja, you need more than strenght and jutsu. you must acquire the judgment mae the right decisions. If you want to live as a ninja you must become smarter" says jiraiya **)1**

"Ok Pervy Sage" says Naruto glumly

"Don't look so glum Naruto. We leave tomorrow at lunch" says Jiraiya trying to liven up Naruto's sprites

"Sure Pervy Sage. Um Pervy sage, can I ask you something" asks Naruto

"sure what is it"

"Do you know of anything of some skeletons called Sans and Papyrus" asks Naruto

"Oh so you have heard of that legend" says Jiraiya

"What legend?" asks Naruto

"The legend of Undertale" Says Jiraiya staring dramatically onto the distance

"Whats that?" asks Naruto

Jiraiya that face faults because of that stupidity of Naruto at the moment

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHATS THAT YOU KNOW THE NAMES SO OBVIOUSLY YOU KNOW THE LEGEND THEY EVEN TELL IT TO YOU AT THE ACADEMY!" yells Jiraiya comically

"I was probably skipping class that lesson" says Naruto sheepishly

"Well beside that i'll tell it to you. A few hundred years ago the was a war between monster and human. The humans won the war and banished the monsters to the underground where the only passage there is a mountain. Its was said that anyone who went up the mountain never was seen again. One day, a child named Frisk went up the mountain and tripped into the passage that led to the underworld. After many perals the human and his friend defeated the one known as Asriel Dreemurr." says Jiraiya finishing the story

"So what where the names of the humans friends" asks Naruto

"Well there is Sans and Papyrus the skeleton brothers, Undyne the Royal Guard Captian, Alphys the Scientist, Toriel the caretaker of the ruins and Asgore the King of the Underworld" says Jiraiya

"Ok so thats who i'm going to meet later" Naruto thought

"By the way Naruto, how do you know those names if you haven't heard it from the academy?" said Jiraiya

"that would be use"

Hearing that, Naruto and Jiraiya turn around to find Sans and Papyrus

"AHHH SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS (intentional **)2** )" Yelled Jiraiya before he fainted

"Well this is new. He only faints when he gets a nosebleed or is being a pervert. Anyway what the hell are you doing here!" Yelled Naruto

"well we are going to ask him about your training but i can see he is busy"

 _"yes we where but you made him faint sans"_ said Papyrus

"Um I think it was both of you" said Naruto

After some time and more bad skeleton jokes Jiraiya who was in a blissful dream about Tsunade"s boobs woke to the two skeletons and Naruto talking about spaghetti

 _"-And that is why i put anchovies in my spaghetti"_

 _"_ Um who are you?" asked Jiraiya

"oh you here. don't worry we didn't _Spaghett_ you" said sans before

 _"GOD DAMN IT SANS!"_ Papyrus

"Wait a minute did you say Sans. As in the one from the legend" asked Jiraiya

"yeah that's me. and that's my brother papyrus"

 _"grettings humans. it is i, the great papyrus!"_ yelled Payrus

"Ok hello. Hang on kid how do you know these legends?" asked Jiraiya

"Oh they just came to me after the fight with sasuke"said Naruto

"so are we going to talk about this training or are we going to have to wait till the next chapter" said sans nonchalantly

"Next chapter will be fine" said the Author, wait wha-

 **Next Time, Naruto heads out on his 3 year training trip but on the before that he meets some people that will gong him a show of a life time, or at least one to get the ratings up hue hue hue.**

"HEY DON'T CUT ME OFF THIS IS MY STORY"

* * *

 **So yeah this is the second chapter. So to clear up some things this will not be yaoi story just to clarify and i will decide the pairing later on.** **Anyway If you can blatantly guess from the next time Naruto will be meeting Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton ( Because Why not) but there is a reason for that. Also sorry if there is any bad grammar.**

 **)1 I got that word for word kind of from the anime**

 **)2 I had to at least make one spooky scary skeletons joke in this fanfic**

"Normal Talk": Humans

"no capitals": Sans

 _"no capitals"_ : Papyrus

"Underline Normal Talk": Flowey

 **Anyway there is the chart and like I said it will be updated every chapter if a new character is introduced.**

 **Please Favorite and follow and review suggestions for the next chapter**

 **Until next time, Seeya**


End file.
